1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eyeglasses and more particularly to eyeglasses employed as a magnetic support device that includes one or more permanent magnets that are selectively positioned on the frame or lenses so that magnetic energy is focused on the eyes for improving the blood circulation within the surrounding area of the eyes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although magnetic field therapy has been known for some time, recent developments have opened many areas in the health fields for magnetic therapy which involves the use of unipolar magnets having opposing north and south poles and closely spaced surfaces of various sizes which may have substantially different lengths, widths or diameters. Such magnets are now available both in rigid form, as ceramic magnets, and in any desired length, width, thickness and diameter to meet the many needs that might be required in new fields of technology.
A book entitled "New Hope for Physical and Emotional Illness" by William Howard Philpott, M.D., and Walter C. Rawls, Jr., D. Sc., which is available through ENVIRO-TECH PRODUCTS, 17171 S.E. 29th Street, Choctaw, Okla. 73020, discusses the use of unipolar magnets and particularly the effects of using the north (or negative) and south (or positive) poles.
It is well established that the north and south poles of unipolar magnets provide quite different effects on living metabolic systems. These effects can be briefly summarized in Table "A" as follows:
TABLE "A" ______________________________________ NORTH POLE ENERGY SOUTH POLE ENERGY ______________________________________ Stimulates alkali metabolic Stimulates acid metabolic response response Slows down metabolic Speeds up metabolic process process Reduces or stops pain Increases pain Dissolves calcium deposits Can increase symptoms around arthritic joints Can slow heart function and Can step up heart function; produce bradycardia produce a fast heartbeat Reduces multiplication of Speeds up multiplication of microorganisms and helps microorganisms and can be the body fight infection injurious to infections Increases oxygenation of Decreases oxygenation of tissue-indirect evidence tissue-indirect evidence Supports the biological Decreases the biological healing process healing process Increases mental alertness ______________________________________
It is apparent from this tabulated data that therapeutic benefit is derived primarily from exposure to the north pole energy, and that extended exposure to south pole energy should be avoided. It should be noted, however, that in some situations, and under professional guidance, it can be desirable to alternate between north pole and south pole energy, or to simultaneously apply different polar energy to different portions of an afflicted site.
Extensive research has been done on magnet therapy in Japan as well as in the West. It has been shown to be extremely effective and a treatment of choice in many hospitals and clinics. Excellent work has been done in America by many scientists and medical professionals, among them Dr. A. Roy, Walter C. Rawles, Albert Roy Davis, and by Professor M. F. Barnothy. They have been able through extensive and repeated experiments to prove that magnetic currents positively influence metabolism and support the formation of amino acids (the building blocks for protein) in cells.
In recent years Dr. 0. W. Stark and Dr. P. Kerdaniel analyzed several scientific reports dealing with magnet therapy, among them studies done at the University of Tokyo Medical School. They came up with surprising results: approximately eighty per cent of the patients reacted positively to therapy.
Glaucoma (excessive pressure buildup in the eye) is a leading cause of blindness. Professor Holger Hannemann, a respected Swiss naturopath, describes how glaucoma can be alleviated by the use of magnets placed near the eye (with the north pole toward the eye).
One mechanism of intraocular pressure elevation is a malfunction of the central and the autonomic nervous system, which interferes with the flow of fluids. Another mechanism is a blockage of the outflow facility of the aqueous humor of the eye. Aqueous fluid is produced inside the eye at the rate of 2 micro-liters per minute, and the eye must be able to drain fluid from the eye at this rate to avoid a pressure buildup. Any blockage is essentially a clogging of the fluid pathways, and the effectiveness of a magnetic field in facilitating the flow may be in its ability to breakup clumping of leucocytes and lymphocytes in the lymphatic drainage system.
Any disruption of the retinal vessel network will impair vision by interfering with the clear transmission of images. Most retinal disorders are due to degenerative vascular changes, and many of these changes are thought to be secondary to toxic blood factors.
In all cases, proper blood flow is crucial to proper retinal function, and any enhancement of blood flow will benefit the health of the eye and vision in general. Studies have shown that people who smoke tobacco experience a clumping of blood cells in the blood vessels of the eye, clogging up the vital nutrient supply routes. Another concern is among contact lens wearers, who deprive the cornea of access to molecular oxygen by placing a plastic semipermeable barrier (the lens) on top of the cornea. The cornea is one of the few entirely vascular tissues of the body, and since the vessels can not reach the tissue cells of the cornea they are dependent on absorption of oxygen from the air and the aqueous fluid. Applying a proper magnetic field may facilitate this absorption.
Certain magnetic fields (such as from computers and televisions) are known to be harmful, while other fields (such as from permanent magnets) are known to beneficial.
In a review of the art only two patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,096,284 and 5,120,119, both issued to Yoshiro N. Mats, teach the use of permanent magnets that are mounted on the rear portion of the ear pieces of eyeglasses so as to be positioned rearwardly of the ears adjacent the back of the head of the wearer, suggesting that the permanent magnets may influence the flow of blood under the skin of the user's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,327 to M. Singer teaches a pair of glasses with a magnetic strip that is used to snag airborne particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,103 to Martha C. Meeker, teaches a pair of eyeglasses with a magnetic rim that allows the wearer of eyeglasses to change a single pair of glasses to match any individual fashion or mood.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,192 to Manual M. Gitlin teaches detachable decorative sleeves for spectacles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,181 to George Riach, Jr., teaches the mounting of an ornamental device to eyeglasses by means of magnets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,051 to D. R. Townsend et al teaches a magnetic removable display of magnetic printed matter.